


Valentine's Dates

by dyslexic_penquin



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexic_penquin/pseuds/dyslexic_penquin
Summary: Aloy discovers and romantic tradition from the Metal World. She convinces Erend to celebrate it with her at the Sun King's next feast.
Relationships: Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Kudos: 26
Collections: All You Need is Love





	Valentine's Dates

Twisted metal girders formed a ladder of sorts through the ruins, for the nimble and athletic anyways. Most civilized people avoided the ruins of what the Nora called the Metal World. They shunned the ruins out of superstition, the Carja avoided the danger of collapses, the Oseram only saw piles of scraps to be tinkered with, and the Banuk worshiped everything as a spirit. But the red-headed Nora Seeker saw them as an opportunity.  
Aloy explored the ruins with her Focus, always searching for more information about the ones who came before, the ones who died at the hands of the machines they created. Growing up as an outcast in Nora lands, she lacked their superstitions. Instead, a deep curiosity drove her to delve into the past.  
Today she found an old holodisk that spoke about a celebration day for lovers. The young woman on the disk gushed, “I bought a new dress for Valentine's Day. Jake is taking me out to dinner on the river, a real space restaurant. He promised to bring lilies instead of roses after the last fiasco. I can't wait for our date...” The corruption of laying dormant for centuries broke the recording off in static. A quick with her Focus supplied Aloy with several definitions of a date. Based on what the woman said, she assumed it was a social or romantic engagement. It seemed Valentine's dates were among the most important.  
She returned to the desert floor, her feet took her towards Meridian, while her thoughts turned towards the Captain of the Sun King's Vanguard. Her thoughts turned towards Erend Vanguardsman more often than she liked to admit. He had been one of the first people to not treat her like something unpleasant they had stepped in. He remained a staunch friend since that day. She helped him locate his sister, Ersa, and bring her murderer to justice. He, in turn, helped her defeat HADES and the Eclipse. The best part, in her opinion, was that while her deeds impressed him, he treated her like an ordinary person. Everywhere she went people treated her differently, she hated it. She hated the attention period, but especially hero worship. She spent most of her time with the Oseram because of it. At Erend's urging most of Vanguard treated her like one of their own; they treated her like Aloy, not the Anointed, not the Savior of Meridian, just Aloy.  
Lately, she noticed little things when she was with Erend. How he gave her a special crooked half smile, different from the ones he gave other friends. How that smile made butterflies dance in her stomach, and her heart sped up. How she found excuses to touch him, and how he seemed to do the same thing. How his touch tingled, and made her feel warmer. How these things seemed to be increasing. She knew the rest of the Vanguard teased him about their friendship, she just wasn't sure why. She wondered if the reason would also explain why her daydreams focused on his hands, or his lips, or replaying the afternoon she taught him to swim.  
She sighed happily at the memory. Given the bulk of his silhouette, she'd expected a barrel chest with a layer of fat, not the solid rock of muscle. He lacked chiseled definition, years of guzzling alcohol helped with that, but the sheer amount of physical activity his position entailed prevented its conversion into fat. That afternoon she noticed the butterflies and tingles for the first time. She wondered if he felt the same way she did.  
At the base of the mesa she found a herd of chargers. Always a fan of working smarter, not harder, she put her musings back where they belonged and moved silently to override a machine to ride back to Meridian. She galloped through the sage brush through the jewel of the Carja Sundom.  
She dismounted and released her mount at the edge of the Royal Maizelands. It trotted over to join the other machines Aloy tamed and rode home through the wilds. Occasionally, a tamed machine stayed tamed. They waited where she left them. They formed an odd little herd. Every once in a while a brave soul would take one for transportation, otherwise they waited and drove off a few wild machines. Avad banned them from the city to prevent panic after thrill riders from the hunting grounds raced a charger and strider through the village and up into the city proper, wreaking havoc the whole way.  
She greeted the guards making rounds as she jogged towards the elevator. She knew most of them on sight. From the elevator cage, she admired the setting sun, the dying light painted the desert below red and orange. The blue lights from the machines glowed in the distance. She could see Glinthawks circled over the mesas. Even the damage from the battle with the Eclipse and HADES looked beautiful. At the top of the elevators, people moved through the markets, some buying things for dinner, going out for entertainment. She skirted the edges of the crowds, still not completely comfortable with large numbers of people.  
“ALOY!” She turned in the direction of the shout, grinning to see the subject of her many daydreams and thoughts headed in her direction. “Got a minute?”  
“For you, I may even have two.”  
He grinned, his gray eyes shining at her. Her heartbeat sped up. “Two whole minutes, I'm flattered.” They both laughed. Seriously, though, got a favor to ask.”  
“I'm listening.”  
“Avad's finally giving into the nobles bitching about needing a Sun Queen, so he's holding a big banquet to meet eligible ladies.”  
“My continuing answer to being the Sun Queen is no.” Erend looked surprised and somewhat annoyed, “He asked you?”  
“Not seriously. He was still in shock and dealing with his grief after Ersa's death. You're focusing on the wrong part here, Erend. My answer was, and is, no.”  
“Right. I can't believe he never mentioned asking you.”  
“Erend. Your favor?” she derailed from going off down a tangent.  
“Oh, yeah, so, Marad decided that all the higher ranking officials and nobles should attend, female and male.” He stressed the word male.  
“Thanks for the warning. When is it? I'll arrange for a Nora emergency to call me away.”  
“No!” the word burst out quickly. “You have to stay.”  
Aloy narrowed her eyes, “All right, why?”  
“So you can save me.”  
“From what?” Aloy failed to see the danger in a banquet.  
“All those noblewomen.” He sounded frightened.  
“Are you suggesting that you're afraid of these women?”  
“Terrified. You have to help me. Ersa and I used to attend these things together, safety in numbers and all that.”  
“What makes you think I can keep you safe?”  
“The Savior of Meridian, the exotic flame haired Nora brave, how could you not hold off the husband hunting vampires?”  
“You don't want to get married?” She had no idea why that upset her so much, but it did. Okay, she knew, she just didn't want to admit it, yet.  
“Someday, to the right woman.” Erend's voice trailed off as he looked past Aloy into the bustling city. He rubbed the back of his neck. “None of those women really want to be with me. They want the prestige of being the wife of the Captain of the Vanguard.” He straightened his back, puffing out his chest playfully. “Within a year, she's complaining about the armor smell, trying to get me to shave the mutton chops, and complaining our babies would be too big.” He shrugged, “It is so wrong to want to be with someone who just wants Erend.” He deflated a bit.  
“Absolutely not, that's what I want.” She gave him a half smile. He perked up a bit at that. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take the risk. “I have a counter suggestion. Come with me as a date. Like they did in the Metal World for Valentine's Day.”  
“What's a Valentine's Day, steel and spit, what's a date?”  
“Valentine's Day was a special day of love. A date is where people dress up special and go somewhere nice together, usually involving food.”  
He looked confused, “Isn't that what I suggested?”  
“There's a bit more. These people were usually romantically involved.”  
“Oh.” Erend looked apprehensively at her, “Really?”  
“That's what the data file said.” She tried to keep her tone light.  
“No, that part I believe. I meant you're really interested in me in that way?”  
“Why is that so unbelievable? Would that be so horrible?” she cried, her voice rising in volume with each word.  
“Horrible? Are you crazy woman? You being interested in me would be the answer to prayers I wouldn't even dare utter.” Erend yelled back.  
“Wait, so we're both interested in each other?” Aloy retorted.  
“I think so.”  
“Then why are we yelling?”  
“I have no idea.” Erend yelled back, then shook himself. “You really want to do this date thing?”  
“Yes.”  
“So what do we do?”  
“Walk me home and I'll explain.” He nodded and they began making their way to the house the Sun King gifted to Aloy. She explained the dating process as she understood it.  
The announcement of the festivities came a few days later. Aloy dodged the throngs of jubilant city dwellers, to find Blameless Marad, the king's advisor and spymaster, waiting for her.  
“Aloy, my friend, how are you?”  
“What do you want, Marad?”  
“Can't a friend come to call on another friend? Must I have a reason?”  
“You don't have to, but you do.” She replied curtly, storing her weapons next to the door. “You want something.”  
“You are correct, I do want something. Sun King Avad needs a Sun Queen. I know, you refused, that's not why I am here.”  
“You want me to skip so the other woman won't feel intimidated?” If that was the case she could try to negotiate a way out for Erend and they could have a different Valentine's date.  
“No, I want you to attend. Many nobles would skip, assuming their daughters too low of birth to attract the Sun King. But you are known to move among the common people, that you started life as a Nora outcast.”  
“Thanks.” she said dryly.  
“Said with great affection as the son of palace servants. My point is that once word gets out that you intend to attend, people will come for the chance to meet you, which increases the number of women Avad has not already encountered.”  
“Sneaky.”  
“Aren't I though. To tempt you, and sweeten the pot, I have made arrangements for you with the best seamstress in Meridian. She makes all of Queen Nasadi's clothes. Vanasha volunteered to accompany you.”  
“Sure she did. I'll ask Talanah along as well, one of them might actually listen to what I want.”  
“You aren't wrong. I will send an aide to assist.”  
“By assist you mean ensure the outfit is fancy enough and pay for it.”  
“Correct. I am so pleased you and Erend are cooperating. Last time I told him he needed a new outfit I had to wrestle him out of his armor myself for the fitting. This time he seemed almost eager.”  
“You're welcome?” she laughed.  
Her reputation as a hard ass enabled her to intimidate the dressmaker into abiding by her wishes. She requested a simple design, nothing fancy. She hated drawing more attention to herself than she had to. And she only wanted the attention of one man, and it wasn't Avad's. Her shopping companions each encouraged her to be more daring, but she held her ground refusing. When she described the decorations the seamstress has initially balked, given the sheer expense and availability of parts. “My dear, those materials are hard to come by, even these days.”  
Aloy frowned, “I have most of it back at my house, leftovers I scrounged. I could have the rest by tomorrow, next day at the latest.”  
“Oh, yes!” Talanah pumped her fist in the air. “We're going hunting!” She turned to the dark skinned beauty, “Are you coming Vanasha?”  
“I think not, huntresses, you enjoy yourselves.”  
One full day of hunting filled the dressmaker's list and then some. The overjoyed woman insisted on paying them, lavishing them with praise.  
The city buzzed with excitement the night of the feast. The party atmosphere reached even the lowest levels of the city. Bright banners fluttered in the breeze, cheerful music filled the air, people happily went about their business. As is suspecting a last minute rebellion, Marad insisted both Aloy and Erend take a room at the palace to prepare.  
“It's like he doesn't trust us.” Aloy complained to Vanasha.  
“More like he knows you, pretty one.” She pointed at her vanity, “Sit, let me make you glow.”  
“Umm.”  
“Sit.” barked the Carja spy. Aloy complied. “Such trust issues.”  
“Do you blame me?”  
“Not really, now hold still.” She gripped the back of Aloy's head and began applying the eyeliner. She realized her as soon as she finished. “There, perfection.”  
Aloy examined her reflection in the mirror. Instead of the heavier lines and designs favored by Carja nobles, Vanasha merely accented Aloy's eyes, giving them a dramatic look.  
“Looks great, Asha. Thanks.”  
“Just doing my part to render Erend speechless on this date of yours.”  
Aloy laughed, “I'm not even going to ask how you know about that.”  
“Erend gets even more talkative when he's drunk.”  
“Stop getting him drunk for information. It's lazy and beneath you.”  
Vanasha laughed, “How else can I get information about my favorite Nora brave.”  
“I don't know, maybe ask her?”  
“Where's the fun in that?” Vanasha laughed.  
Aloy pulled her new finery from the wardrobe. The dress, made from Carja silk, combined Oseram and Nora styles, and added in Banuk decorations. The brown and blue silk draped snugly across her torso, like Nora clothing, then fluttered loose from the waist. Blue wiring hung down from the shoulders over her back.  
Vanasha smiled, “I had my doubts, but you win, that looks great on you.”  
“Thank you.” Aloy twisted in front of the mirror, trying to examine herself from all angles.  
“Erend is going to forget how to breath. Now, come, a certain little prince is waiting on me.” Aloy laughed and followed her into the sitting room of her borrowed suite.  
“You can go ahead if you want. Erend is meeting me here. Part of date protocol.”  
“Oh, I'm staying. Go and miss the Captain's reaction? Never.”  
“Isn't Itamen waiting for you?”  
“He'll forgive me when I entertain him with this story.”  
“What if he doesn't? Can you risk it?”  
“He will. I can.” She sat on the couch. “Trampler's couldn't drag him from this room.”  
“We can test that theory.” Aloy muttered under her breath.  
If Vanasha heard her the retort died on her lips with a knock on the door. Giving the spy a warning glare, Aloy opened the door. Looking self conscious, Erend stood holding a bouquet of wildflowers. Dark blue embroidery decorated his beige tunic. “Erend, you look nice.”  
For his part, Erend stood staring at her. She started to feel embarrassed and disappointed. He visibly shook himself and thrust the flowers at her. “Flowers as requested, picked them myself.” Aloy took them, trying to smile. She's hoped for a more positive reaction to her outfit.  
“You look, you look. Wow. I, I don't know exactly what to say. Radiant and beautiful don't seem strong enough.”  
“Oh, “ she blushed. “Thank you.” She placed the flowers on a nearby table. “Shall we?”  
“Huh?” Erend gave himself another shake.   
“Oh, yeah, Avad's thing.” He offered her his arm. “My huntress.” Vanasha chuckled. “Oh, hey, Asha.” He barely nodded in her direction, unable to take his eyes off of Aloy for long.  
The walk across the castle took seconds, or maybe minutes, Aloy had no idea, all she could focus on was the feeling of his arm under her hand. She couldn't keep from smiling broadly. Erend had a bemused look on his face, like he expected someone to jump out and declare all of this an elaborate prank. Blameless Marad met them at the door of the banquet hall. “Erend, Aloy, you made it.”  
“You did everything but send guards to escort us.” muttered Erend.  
“Yet, here you are, together even.”  
Aloy squeezed Erend's arm. “Yep, together.” She moved past the King's advisor into the large room with Erend. The room teemed with nobles, all of whom watched the hall to see newcomers. Quickly, they moved towards the side of the room.  
“ALOY!” Avad's much younger brother hurried across the room to hug her. “You look so pretty.”  
“You look very handsome yourself, Itamen.”  
“Erend looks funny without armor.” He wrinkled his face.  
She smiled at the man, “He looks handsome, too.”  
Itamen frowned, “Do you like him more than me?”  
Aloy chuckled, while Erend frowned. “I like you equally, but in different ways.”  
“Okay, then.” He looked at Erend. “It's okay if you like Aloy, too.”  
“Thanks, little prince.” The boy grinned and waved as he wandered off. “I would say alone at last, but we're in a room full of people.”  
“And Marad expects us to mingle.” Aloy finished. “Together, or separate and finish faster.”  
“I hate the idea of leaving you, but I like getting done faster.”  
She squeezed his hand, “Then let's get this over with.” She moved to the left, while Erend went right. They intended to meet at Avad's dais in the middle. She smiled and made small talk with the many nobles who wanted to be able to brag they met the brave Nora war maiden, the Savior of Meridian. Occasionally she stole glances at Erend. Each time she noticed he was watching her. She tried not to blush from the intensity of his gaze.  
A vaguely familiar voice drew her attention away from the vanguard. “Hello, again, noble Nora.” The lovely young lady smiled at her. “You've helped so many people over the last few years, I doubt you remember me. My name is Daradi. My brother lured machines to our family estate to kill everyone.”  
“And the glint hawks ended up getting him.” Aloy smiled. “I remember you. How have you been? Did you sell the estate?”  
“I did. I bought a townhouse in the city, nothing too fancy, but it suits me.”  
“I'm glad.”  
“May I ask how serious things are between you and the captain? I don't believe he's taken his eyes off you all evening.”  
Aloy shrugged not to blush. “They are proceeding at a comfortable pace for us.” Daradi laughed. “Honestly neither of us thought the other felt that way.”  
The Carja woman nodded, “Yes, arranged marriages seem easier in that regard, but I think I prefer the freedom to choose my own spouse.”  
Something said to him caused Erend to break off his current conversation and stride across the banquet hall to Aloy. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. “There are far too many glory hawks in this room.”  
“Glory hawks?” Aloy asked, confused by the team.  
“People only interested in linking themselves to someone because they are famous.”  
“Oh, the original reason you wanted to come together to keep them away.”  
“Yeah, well, I found a better reason. Though I should do a better job of keeping them away from you.” He grinned and brushed a kiss along her cheek and jaw.  
“Are you saying I'm not intimidating?”  
“Not in that dress.” He dropped his lips to move along her neck.  
She laughed breathlessly, “And here I thought you would be the only one who appreciated it.”  
“I adore it.” Erend breathed against her skin.  
Daradi sighed loudly, drawing their attention back to her presence. “Sorry, that was just too wonderful. Out two most famous foreign war heroes falling in love. Some poets who would kill for this kind of plot.” Erend stepped back a half step, keeping his hand on the small of her back.  
“I have some bandit camps they can eradicate for it.” Aloy offered.  
“I fear if faced with real work they might wilt and wither away.”  
“Erend, Aloy, my friends, I tell you to get a room, but you would see that as permission to abandon me.” Avad's voice broke into their little order.  
“And leave you to Marad's mercy, would we do that?”  
“To save yourselves? In a heartbeat.”  
“Do you see how little he thinks of us?” Erend asked Aloy.  
“No, this is how well I know you. The 'my friends' part of my greeting wasn't intended to impress anyone.”  
“I was impressed.” Daradi spoke up. “You have very good taste in friends, your majesty.” She dipped in a small curtsy.  
Aloy introduced Avad to her female acquaintance. Before long the two chatted like old friends. Neither noticed when Aloy and Erend slipped away to eat.  
As they filled their plates they spoke of the immediate future. Rebuilding Meridian was nearly complete. Soon Aloy would need to check on the Nora tribe and their reconstruction. “I need to head back to the Claim before long. The Vanguard needs some new blood. We could go at the same time, I'll be less likely to mope missing you if I'm gone at the same time.”  
“Or, we both visit the Claim and broaden the horizons of your recruits by bringing them with us to the Embrace.”  
“Has anyone ever told how devious you are?”  
“Not that I can remember.” She looked around. “How long until you think we can escape to one of the lower city parties?”  
Erend glanced at Blameless Marad watching Avad and Daradi flirting. “Another twenty minutes or so, why?”  
“I want to enjoy some of the evening with you. Neither of us is one of these people. I grew up an outcast. You're a soldier. We have nothing in common with most of these people.”  
Quietly, they slipped from the palace descending the wide staircase hand in hand. The full moon illuminated the upper city, along with the numerous bonfires. Feeling free, Aloy swung their hands and skipped down the last few steps. Erend grinned at her, admiring the way the moonlight made her skin glow. “You don't have to come to the Claim, if you don't want to.”  
“Why wouldn't I?” Erend shrugged at her. “Do you not want me to?”'  
“Of course I want you to.” He squeezed her hand.  
“I want to. I like the idea of all that time together.”  
“You do?”  
“Why does the idea that I like you as more than friends seem so surprising to you?”  
“Because you could have anyone.”  
“So? You could have anyone yourself. You're the famous captain of the Vanguard, hero of Meridian.”  
Erend laughed, “Okay, point taken.” He pulled her to him. “No more being surprised.”  
“Agreed.” She raised herself up on her toes to meet his lips. He instantly kissed her back. “I think I like dates.”  
“Me, too.”  
“Happy Valentine's Day, Erend.”  
“Happy Valentine's Day, Aloy.”


End file.
